


Law of the Bond

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emphasis on volumes 7-22, Ending prediction, General Plot Summery, Other, Spoilers!, based off of manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Basically journal entries by Sebastian with some additional dialogue of what could have happened behind the scenes. This one is strictly platonic, but with a fluff feel, and a prediction of how I'd like the series to end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains major spoilers from the manga! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL THE CURRENT VOLUMES OF BLACK BUTLER FROM 1-22 THEN I STRONGLY RECOMMEND HOLDING OFF ON READING THIS! For those of you who know the plot and dialogue, then you also know that Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) is the sole property of Yana Toboso as well as the characters here-in. I do not own any of the original story or it's characters and much of the dialogue here-in is from the original manga and was added to make this story seemingly more accurate. I hope that you enjoy it.

Law of the Bond  
By DemonRomantic

When we are born, we know only hunger. The younger of us are messy… devouring only to slake that need. Blood is our wine, souls our delicacy, and all else is simply to amuse or annoy. We do not feel remorse, and we certainly never grow attached to material things. Emotions feed the souls of humans, and humans provide our nourishment…

“There will be no guilt, only satisfaction. It is not a selfish act, but a deed of necessity. To quench your thirst, may the blood of men be your wine; and may their souls be as your sustenance. For a time, their essence shall linger in the hollowness that is your core, their memories and passions shall feed that ache you feel. But be forewarned, my child, the longer you wait to satisfy your needs, the more enflamed they shall become. Of course, the more satisfactory the soul, the longer that need shall be quenched.”   
Lilith spoke to me then for the first time, her words binding to my very being, and as I listened they became my law.   
“To ensure that the soul you claim can only belong to you, a contract must be formed with the mortal who calls for your service. The covenant mark will bind you together. Their soul shall be yours, but in exchange you must fulfil their wishes. Only then will you be able to take their essence into you. Their word shall be your truth, your form befitting to their needs, and your abilities theirs to command. Do you comprehend your purpose, my young one?” 

“Yes, Mother.” 

Time becomes immeasurable, the souls countless, the lifetimes mere flickers of light within the shadowy doorways of my mind. With each new contract, a new chapter to an endless story. That is what it means to be a demon. Humans were nothing more than meals to satisfy my eternal damnation. Their short lives meaning little to me. I’ll admit that I found their creations inventive, their whims amusing, but little in the way of purposeful. The only purpose they serve is as food. And yet, there were brief moments in the darkness, where I would find a full bodied flame. It was then that I realized my true desire. I would have no more of these simple souls that were as mere sweets to satisfy a craving. No, the true feast lies within those souls which are far more… complex.   
To think that such a soul would come from one so small.

It reeked of blood, I knew that scent well for it had been ever present since that first contract. This savory draught had been spilt from the bodies of innocent children, one’s in particular stood out. Bitter yet with a hint of purity mixed to a subtleness by hatred. I had grown accustom to the calls of the sinful, those who had turned from innocence long ago, but this cry had called like that of a new born babe brought suddenly from the safety of the womb to a world of cold indifference. The tiresome noise began as soon as I arrived, beginning with screams.

“I-it’s really come!” 

No, this isn’t the one who called.

“Grant me eternal life and wealth!”

I think not.

That scent drew me in, beckoning to my senses. The bitter sweetness within that seductive wine. My gaze soon found the font of this brew and its confines were surprising. A young boy child, the last one left amongst the small corpses. 

“-Oh?” This is the one? Such a little thing, how endearing. I approached the youngling without giving regard to the other lesser souls around us. He looked at me from within a cage, all hope had fled from his pretty blue eyes and was now replaced with fear; a common reaction to a devil’s true form. “You have made a great sacrifice. You are free to decide whether to make a covenant with me and have your wishes granted or not. The fee for crossing has already been well paid…” I licked my lips unconsciously at how strong the scent was this close to him. 

The child spoke with surprising rage for one so young. “I-I… I want…I want power…”

One of the lesser souls cried out in fright. “Eep! Someone shut him up!”

I paid them little mind, waiting patiently for the little one to continue. 

“Power to take vengeance on those who put us through all this! Devil, I’ll make a covenant with you!” 

How amusing. “So you will cast off the light and choose the road to Hell? Fine, then let us carve the mark of the covenant onto our bodies. The more conspicuous the location, the greater the power you will be able to wield, now where do-?” 

“Anywhere will do! I want more power than anyone else!”

Yes, very amusing. I do believe this shall be interesting… “Your small frame belies your immense greed.” I caressed the cheek of this small one, savoring that look in his eyes that peaked my appetite. “Well, then, the mark shall reside on that great big eye of yours that reflects a hopeless world!”

The scorching pain was tremendous as the mark seared itself into my flesh, that pain was echoed in the screams of my new master and the death cries of his captors, as its twin scared him. Once the marks were complete, I could feel the pull that connected me to him and he to myself. He was mine now, and I hungered to take him right then and there, but the same mark which connected us also barred me from his soul. This would require patience, one that I was not accustom to, but it would be worth it in the end. I extended my hand to him to further bind the contract. After a brief hesitation, he took it. 

“What is your name?” I asked. 

“I am Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive…. The successor to the title of Earl Phantomhive.” He attempted to speak with conviction, but I could see it was a simple guise to keep himself from breaking to fear. 

“Heh, heh… I see. Very well, then I must take a form befitting the servant of an earl.” I had seen many an earl and their servants in my lifetime and only in this moment did I venture to wonder at how I would begin to serve this child as such. I selected a simple garment that would not have normally suited my tastes, but for the role I was to play I would need the proper attire and a more soothing appearance. Brief flashes of the boy’s memories had played through my mind as we had been bound together, no doubt some of mine had become muddled within his head, one particular face reoccurred accompanied by a sense of safety. A suitable appearance to be sure, but I would keep some of my own features as well. 

“Now, command of me anything you wish,” I bowed, adopting the mannerisms of previous servants I had seen. “…my little lord.” 

He wished three things of me; To protect him without betrayal until his revenge came to fruition, to obey his commands without question, and to never tell lies.

 

Three years came and went of learning and teaching alike. It was grueling at first, but easily enough overcome with some practice. Still, definitely more taxing than any of my previous contracts. They had been so simple and fleeting, but my young master, Ciel? Well, let’s just say he could be quite an irksome brat. It didn’t help my patience at all when he decided that he needed more ‘help’ and brought in those three buffoons that I had to teach along with him. Each of them has their own skill set, mind you, however they don’t possess much knowledge of the necessary decorum and procedure of being a household servant. Well, at least I can say that they have helped show me a side of my young master that I would have never witnessed if not for the likes of them. Although he shows his biting side to me, he holds much more sympathy to his own kind that even I can find admirable. Humans are quite interesting creatures, and my master is by far one of the most captivating of them all.   
Many a case had I helped him solve, yet never did he ask of me the most obvious question. Never did he demand I help him find the culprits of his parents’ demise, or the head of the underground organization that had sold him to those despicable creatures who had taken his faith and marked him against his will as their property… Heh. I could see now why he thought so little of demons like myself, I was not so different in what I had done to him that day. Still, I felt that even though my master could be quite clever, his evasion of his ultimate goal was causing me a great deal of tedious annoyance. 

“Young master, if I may. It seems that you have not seen fit to deal with your main issue of pursuing those who did you personal wrong. Instead, you are pursuing cases which cause her majesty grief. Have you forgotten why you summoned me in the first place? Or perhaps it is no longer your intention to discover the culprits?” I placed his afternoon tea and cake in front of him as usual, along with the newspaper which I had neglected to bring earlier due to the antics of a certain trio who had swiped it from its spot on a service tray I’d left out to be taken to my master that morning.

My young master simply flipped open his paper and sipped at the tea in his cup with his usual air of boredom. “I don’t see why I can’t still do my duty as the head of the Phantomhive household, and patrol the underworld for clues that could potentially lead me to their killers as well as the one responsible for my kidnapping. It’s not your place to question me, Sebastian.” He smirked over top of his newspaper, a sign that he thought he had out smarted me. “Besides, as long as the contract remains intact I can use you to my full advantage for as long as I see fit. Such power should not go to waste when it can be used to sniff out wrong doers at present, whilst the evils done to me are in the past.” 

I could feel my guise slip as my anger became enflamed and my irises changed to their demonic nature. Leaning across the desk, I came only inches from my master’s face, allowing him to momentarily drop his guard. “Oh ho? If that’s the case, then wouldn’t that mean that you’re satisfied with your end of the contract and that now you have no need for revenge?” 

His mask had dropped, but was quickly reconstructed with a confident smirk. “If you will recall, the contract simply states that you shall ‘protect me without betrayal until my revenge comes to fruition’. The last time I checked, there have yet to be any blossoms in my vendetta. Kelvin was the biggest lead we’ve had in three years, and that was thanks to her majesty sending me on an errand, but unfortunately due to my brashness all other evidence we could have extracted from him was quite literally shot to pieces. So, please, tell me again what part of my revenge has been satisfied and why my methods for finding the fiends who ruined my life are nowhere near their mark?” 

I pulled away from him and glared, my eyes returning to their concealed burgundy. He was correct, but the fact that he had bested me was getting on my nerves. I needed a moment to relieve myself. “I beg your pardon, sir. It was not my place to question.” 

“Never mind that, just see to it that you continue to obey me as was arranged in the contract or I’ll find you in breach of the covenant and you will never retain the soul within my body.” 

I bowed curtly before taking my leave. “Yes, my lord.”

Three years may not be long in the face of eternity, but at present it was becoming a stretch to contain my impatience. I took amusement in walking through the grounds to find stray cats that had wandered onto the property, such whimsical creatures they are, their presence greatly relieves any meager annoyances during my day.   
“If only the young master would allow you into the manor. I think he too would become less stoic. How cruel that he would be bestowed with such infernal ailments as allergies.” I stroked the back of the graceful black feline who had quickly become my favorite visitor as she drank her treat of cream that I had been mindful to bring along. Thinking of my master’s frailties and his mention of our most recent case, made me recall his asthma. I had been surprised to hear of it from someone other than my young lord, but then again he was not one to show his weakness willingly. I’ll admit that I was worried, such emotion is possible for my kind to feel. To think that something out of my control could snatch him away from me makes me feel something akin to jealousy. The mere thought alone makes me rather possessive. Only I may be allowed to take my master.  
Once I had regained an attitude befitting of a butler to the earl of Phantomhive, I began to contemplate the relationship we had fallen into. It seemed that he had grown some in the way of maturity yet at times he reverted back into his usual pattern of arrogance. Almost as if there were two of him conflicting inside one body. No doubt a side-affect from his pubescence. That was something I could not relate to having been born into full maturity myself. Perhaps it would be helpful if he had a congenial guest…

Well, it seems that my efforts to invite Prince Soma and Agni to the manor went to waste thanks to the whims of the queen and as my master plays his part of the watchdog so loyally, their visit was short lived. However, the Professor’s company did well for my master, and the results of this recent game have been somewhat amusing. The words of the other servants were flattering, even if they are only the words of mere humans, but the performance that my master gave in the role of grieving over my corpse was quite humorous although his acting was positively atrocious. I find that no matter how grim the circumstances of these little games of ours, they always seem to have the outcome of furthering the cultivation of my master’s soul. I’m most eager at the prospect that I may be able to collect soon.

This last mishap was far too close for my liking. The fact that I was very near being dispatched and losing my master is more than I can bare to think. However, there seems to be a hilarious irony if there is indeed a higher power over the happenings of the world, for we made it back in one piece. I do not wish to think what would have become of my young master had I perished from the Undertaker’s blade, it is far bad enough that he has caught a cold and that I am still on the mend. I’ve been keeping a close eye on him since our return to the manor, prepared for the worst should his asthma flare up again. Everything seems to be in order, though, and I can feel that familiar tugging as his soul becomes closer to binding with my being. 

“Young master, how are you feeling? I have prepared tea and a light breakfast for you…” 

His face looks terribly flushed and his skin is hot to the touch. I feel guilty that I was unable to keep him dry despite the circumstances. Guilt? My kind was not supposed to feel such an emotion, perhaps it was worry? Yes, that must be it, worry that my claimed soul had been compromised by poor health. It was impossible for demons to feel such things as guilt…

He sipped his tea and grimaced in pain. “Sebastian, my throat is soar. This tea is too hot, and I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep. *cough, cough* Why is it so bloody cold in here…?” He drew up the blankets around himself and I removed my glove to feel his forehead properly. It was like touching the oven when it was lit. 

“You’re running a fever. I’ll fetch some ice…”

He shut his eyes whilst I returned to the kitchen. He had been getting worse since our arrival back at the manor to the point where I could actually feel his discomfort through the mark on my flesh. Although my personal injuries had mostly healed within the journey back to England, the wound from the death scythe was still evident upon my skin. I had done my best to mend it, but it would take much longer to heal than a mere scratch. The only advantage to my young master’s current state was that it allowed me time to heal without straining myself in the process. I knocked on his door before entering his chambers, finding him asleep and breathing laboriously through his mouth. Sighing, I attempted to wake him so that he could have something at least to keep his strength up. 

“Young master, I’ve brought the ice along with some warm milk and honey to soothe your throat.” 

He stirred at that and opened his eyes. “Sebastian…”

I helped him sit up against his pillows and offered him the cup of milk, pleased when he drank it down without complaint. “Now then, keep this on until your fever goes down, sir.” I placed the ice pack on his head brushing away the hair that had stuck to his sweaty forehead. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand which bore the mark of our covenant and withdrew the glove there from. “Y-young master, what is it?”

He stared at the mark in silence before releasing my hand and placing his own over his scared eye. “Sebastian, this mark… it is to seal the contract between us, but it does more than that doesn’t it? It’s not only your leash, but mine as well.” 

So he had been feeling the tug as well, the bond was growing stronger. Soon now, his soul would be ready for me to devour. 

“Indeed, my lord. This mark is both our signatures upon the accord as well as the insurance that we both meet the ends of our bargain, without it there would be no contract.” 

“Hmm. So, if you were to die… what would happen to me?” His voice was distant and cold.

I had never been asked that by my previous masters, despite my long lifetime and many contracts. I was not completely certain of the outcome myself. “I suppose, that if I were to perish, it would render the contract voided. Though that is not likely to happen despite that near miss the other day. I swore to protect you without fail, and I intend to do so until the time comes for me to collect. If I were to die whilst performing my duty, what kind of butler would I be?” 

He smirked, that signature look of his when he knew that he could not be defeated. “Quite right. How is your injury?”

The fact that he was concerned for my well-being put me into shock. Never had he expressed worry towards me before the events on the Campania, whether it be his lack of compassion for a mere devil, or his complete faith in my actions. Recovering my composure, I flashed him a small smile. “It is still present, but as always my body continues to heal at a quick rate. There is no need to concern yourself with my minor scrapes, master.” 

“All the same, the condition of my servants is to be kept in check. I won’t have you collapsing on me again. See to it that you are properly healed before attempting anything above house work.” He said, handing back the empty teacup. 

I took it and bowed, smiling. “Yes, my lord.” 

Having to do all of this extra work on top of my usual duties is rather contradictory to the last instructions my master gave, but I suppose there is no helping his capriciousness. I do my duty as a loyal servant to my lord, but all of these extra tasks while I have been on the mend are causing me to become slightly ill. It’s not a regular occurrence for one such as myself, and being overly exerted not only plays on my health but also my patience. However, I detest feeling that I must take it easy while there is work to be done, so despite my having to teach all of the residents of the Sapphire Owl dormitory, as well as perform the chores that my master keeps taking on without regard to my consent, I feel that there is nothing to do but push on through the role I have taken on. After all the master did say that I may infiltrate the school however I desired. It is my own fault for the position I am currently in.  
By far this has to have been the longest of our cases, taking several weeks to merely bide our time until my master could procure a spot at the midnight tea party just to have an audience with the elusive head master. Having to go through all of that trouble just to discover that the Undertaker was behind it, well, at least now there seems to be a pattern linking these unusual incidences. But, what connection could the Undertaker have to my young master I wonder? All of this makes me very uneasy, especially considering that a reaper could compromise the contract between the young master and myself. What is his fascination with resurrecting the dead? Yes… all of this is making me very, very concerned indeed…

I feel that there is something I must confess… It would seem that the bond between my master and I has become far stronger than that of my previous contractors. This much has become evident as a result of me nearly losing him to the miasma of the forest. Perhaps it is the fact that he is so young and that I have had to take on the role of not only his servant but caregiver as well. My previous masters were all adults, so my need went only so far as to serve them. But my young master is still only a child, and although he may see fit to be as precocious as possible, he remains dependent upon me in many ways. One might even go so far as to say that I have become like a parent to my young master, of course I would not be so presumptuous as to say that he sees me as such.  
Only Finny has been able to get through to him at this time, which has caused me to feel inept in my position as his butler. I haven’t the slightest notion why my company is causing him so much grief, but it has caused me to fret for his metal state. It’s almost as if he is associating what happened to him while in confinement with my presence. I hope that he shall recover soon… As the butler to the Phantomhive family, I will see to it that when my master does fully recuperate I shall be at my full capabilities to welcome him back. Since I can do not for him whilst in his current condition, perhaps I shall assist with the care of one who is within my reach. After all, Lady Sullivan’s education seems to have been limited.  
Revealing the mark of our covenant to her ladyship was unavoidable, but it seems that she is quite understanding in the happenings of the occult. I trust that she will keep our secret, even if humans are prone to lie. The master seems to be healing slowly, but I’m sure that Finny’s attention to him is proving effective. Just as I thought this, of course, his progress would be ruined by an attack from the wolfman. Thankfully Finny was there to deter the threat. I must find out what has caused such a terrible recurrence of my master’s fear, it is not like the young master I know to show such weakness. If he refuses to get better, I’m afraid I will have no choice but to take drastic measures.  
The arrival of the queen’s letter in response to the elixir and plant specimen I sent was most opportune. Now having the evidence we needed to disprove the theory of a curse, the only thing left was for me to alert my young master. I would not be deterred this time. Arriving at his chambers I quickly dismissed Finny, despite his attempts to remain the coddling caregiver. 

“You have my praise for taking such good care of the young master. Now your work here is done.” I did not wait for his response before closing the door and crossing to my master’s bedside. He still was showing no sign of removing his covers, which had become exasperating at this point. “A letter from the queen has arrived. More-over, it appears we are to be driven out of this village tomorrow morning. Wrapping yourself in a feather duvet and wallowing in your regrets and fears… I believe you are aware that such things are not what you should be doing at this time. Now come out of that bed.”

“I… I don’t want to…” he quaked. 

“Hohh? Then do you intend to abandon your duties as the queen’s watchdog as well?” My outrage was to the point that my demon nature had peeled away my human disguise and the tendrils of my true form were reaching out to envelope my young master. “Very well. If you retire from the post of watchdog, you can live a life free of pain and hardship. No one will condemn you if you decide to curl up in bed like that forever. I am certain your servants will treat you kindly. However, -” I pulled him out by force from those damned covers so that he had no choice but to look at me. I would no longer allow him to ignore me and give in to his self-pity. He had come too far to be destroyed by something as foolish as doubt. “Abandoning your revenge part-way, that is a breach of contract.” 

He didn’t even struggle as I held him aloft in my coils’. “Wha-!? Ungh!” 

To think that this would be how our contract came to an end. How bland his soul would be…? Not to mention all the time I had devoted to cultivating his soul to the right consistency and flavor. It was enough to infuriate me. “Oh I say, what a terribly dull ending this is. I pity those who were sacrificed for the sake of an existence as trifling as yours.” 

I could feel him pull against my grip, and I knew that this was working. My master was waking-up. “Urgh! Nn…!” 

“Well… to you, who are not long for this world now, I suppose it is of little concern.” I said, feeling his strength as he now resisted my grip.

“Guh!” 

“While this soul is not quite the delicacy I was hoping for, it should sate my hunger ever so slightly. So tell me, why did you sacrifice so many and even go so far as to wager your very soul to bargain with a devil?” I was genuinely curious. The question had been playing through my mind since that day when he had called out to me amidst his anguish. Why would someone so young be willing to forego the peace of heaven? How had he been so desperate to keep fighting when the doors to paradise had been within his grasp? 

“I… am not so noble that I would risk my life for another… nor am I so generous that I would accept being walked all over and forgive those who see fit to do so. I’m a hopelessly self-centered and self-righteous human being! That’s why! So that I could exact vengeance for the humiliation I alone had visited upon me… I took your hand, you devil. I didn’t do it for someone else, I did it for me!”

Ah, so that was it. He still believed himself unworthy of such things as peace. THAT was what had drawn me to him, that was the sweet undercurrent to his bitterness. That blatantly humble nature that he fought to mask with such arrogance. Yes, that was my young master. He had returned to me. I was so caught up in admiration for how beautifully complicated humans could be, that I had failed to release him.

“SEBASTIAN! Bastard! Let go of me this instant! I command you!”

I immediately withdrew myself from him as he wished, returning to my former appearance. Heh… I find it amusing that I had grown so accustom to my role that that was now the skin I knew as my shape. My master glared at me with those familiar eyes I had become so attached to that glinted with the will to strive forward no matter the price. 

“Blast, I’ve never had a wake-up call as horrid as this in my life! You dare perpetrate such a vile act on your master, do you? Well, Sebastian!?” 

The rekindled fire of my young master had also reawakened my hunger for that delectable soul. What a shame that I would again have to wait to relish in its flavor. “Ah, alas… Please forgive me, you were just far too soundly asleep. Good morning… my lord.”   
Although demons do not possess such emotions, there was no other way to describe my relief that my master had come back to me. I was truly happy and I could not help but smile. The young master returned the expression, that is before striking out at me with his foot.

“You. You were about to devour me in all deadly earnest just now.” 

“Oh no, not at all. I was only perhaps 90% earnest.” Truthfully, I would have taken him had he not awakened, but I had had every confidence that he would.

“I’d call that a fairly done deal, wouldn’t you?” He fumed.

“Mister Tanaka had asked that I hold off taking drastic measures, so I was merely watching and waiting, but since you continued to throw tantrums befitting a mewling babe, I could not help myself.” 

He kicked at my shoulder in disgust. “What kind of servant attempts to eat his master with the excuse of, ‘I could not help myself.’? You bloody devil.”

Heh-heh. “Indeed. I am a devil of a butler. So, what did cause you to behave in that manner, young master?” 

“Well…” he paused as if he had realized something. “I’d like to address the rest of the staff as well. Send for them.”

“Yes, sir.” I crossed to the door and opened it, only to have the other servants all fall down into the room. I could not abide the amount of eavesdropping that had been going on in this castle. “Dear me, servants stooping to eavesdropping? What is the meaning of this?”

I only half listened to their excuses before the young master spoke up. “You really are such a boisterous lot.”

Finny seemed to react the quickest. “Y-young master! You’re all back to normal, young master!”

I had to stop him before he trampled my lord. “Yes, yes. Stop right there. Do you intend to send the young master straight back to bed when he has finally pulled around?”

“Ah, f-forgive me!” 

The young master only seemed amused by the ridiculous antics of the gardener and bid him over to his side. I released him on the grounds that he had control of himself enough to not cause further injury to my lord with his ludicrous strength. 

“Finny, sorry you got stuck taking care of me. I’m fine now.”

“R-right!” Tears had sprung up in the gardener’s eyes.

“The rest of you come over here.” My master called, and I joined the other servants in a line before him. “There’s something I must say to you all…” He took a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”   
“WHAAA!?” None of us had been expecting an apology from the young master, and quite frankly we were all shocked. 

“Due to my thoughtless actions, you were all made to suffer unnecessary hardships and worry. Please forgive me.” He bowed his head to us in a manner that made me wonder if the young master really was well again. All of this was quite out of character for him.

“You were cursed! you couldn’t have done anything about it! – says Emily.” Snake said, or rather, one of his snakes’ did?

“No, it is a fact that the me here up until yesterday was still me. As your master I vow to never again expose that miserable side of myself. So please, from this day forward, I ask you to serve me once more.” 

It would seem that my master had matured underneath my very nose. The other servants saluted whilst I took my customary bow. “Yes, my lord!” 

“Now then, it may be a bit soon, but as your master I have orders for you.” A blush had spread itself out across my master’s cheeks, turning him completely red. “F-forget everything about the me who was here before today, do it right away!”

The chorus of laughter no doubt could be heard all around the castle, as we could no longer contain ourselves. I thought I might pass out due to the humiliation that my master was showing towards his servants.

Mey-rin piped up with the question that was on all our minds. “Oh, so does that mean you remember everything, young master?” 

He covered his face due to the embarrassment. “Yes, the sooner I can forget it, the better. I didn’t act like that because I wanted to.” 

“What do you mean?” I inquired.

“Harmless things seemed terrifying, and I couldn’t control myself… It’s hard for me to verbalize it.”

Baldroy spoke then. “You see that sort of thing a lot on the battlefield, don’t you? No matter how well they’ve been trained, when soldiers sustain grave, unimaginable injuries in battle, they all panic. It’s pretty common, so I guess you might say it’s a given that the young master ended up like that…” 

His words reminded me of the queen’s letter and why I had been so hasty to revive my master’s awareness. “Indeed. Under the effects of the ‘curse’ your appearance was quite dramatic. Perhaps the attack on your mind was one of its aims.” 

“Aims? How do you mean?”

I produced the letter from my coat and handed it to the young master. “Please take a look at this.”

He read it and seemed to gather the extent of just what it was we were dealing with in an instant. “What is this? ‘C4’, is it some kind of cipher?” 

“As we were in the middle of an emergency situation, I took it upon myself to act at my own discretion. I sent to the palace for an investigation into the composition of both a sample of flora from the ‘werewolves’ forest, and the ‘magic elixir’ used to treat you, young master.”

“Heh… I see. So in other words, this is the true identity of the ‘curse’!” 

“Just so, and Lady Sullivan, at the wolfman’s request, is attempting to perfect the ‘ultimate spell’.” 

The master continued reading to find the additional instructions the queen had inscribed in her letter. His brow shot up. “As always, she asks for the impossible! ‘It would give me great pleasure if the little witch would come to tea with me.’ She says? She makes her demands with such ease!” 

Lady Sullivan herself was not permitted to leave the village, making the queen’s request problematic. “Leave it to her majesty, the queen. Even her whims are at a royal level.” 

“There isn’t much time until morning, you lot get to making preparations for our departure at once. I shall give you further instructions in due course.” 

“Yes sir!” The others left while I stayed behind to see to my newly refreshed master.

“Sebastian, see to my change of clothes, then report to me at length the details of the information you have procured.”

“Very good, sir.”

“After that, a supreme morning tea to snap me right awake, if you please.”

I could not help but grin. “Yes, my lord.”

Everything seems to have returned to a manner of normal, aside from Prince Soma and his kahnsama, Agni as well as Lady Sullivan and Herr Wolfram residing with us until the presentation with the queen. At least now we have returned to my master’s town house in London and I can lavish upon our company in a more familiar setting. Her ladyship seems to be adjusting to the etiquette lessons I have prepared for her viewing with the queen in a manner that I would expect from trying to force all that she need know into the course of a mere week. Of course, this does bring to mind the lessons I had to go over with the young master whilst attempting to gather information on the Viscount of Druitt during the Jack the Ripper case. Compared to that time, I would say that Lady Sullivan has far greater manners in the aspect of patience than that of my young master.   
It is nearly time for the audience with her majesty, the queen, and yet I still must attend to my master as well. I have just prepared his evening tea when I caught sight of Lady Sullivan exiting my master’s lounge, seeming rather distraught.

“My lady? Is everything alright?”

I notice that she has reverted back to speaking in German, but seeing as she has done well to speak in English when she is of a calmer manner, I do not scold her. “Sebastian! Ciel is being so cruel! All I want is to do my best, but all of these lessons are driving me insane, and he doesn’t even care! What sort of friend is he?!” 

“Ah, you must forgive my lord. He is not of the most compassionate nature, and he is not used to relations with his fellow peers. That aside, should it not be me that you unleash your anger upon? After all it is I who is giving the lessons and not the young master.” 

She seemed to calm a bit at that. “You’re just following what you’ve been ordered to do, but Ciel is completely without mercy! He doesn’t seem to care what all of this stress is doing to me or Wolf.” She looked up at me with an innocent smile that I found most endearing. “I won’t hold a grudge against you for being a good teacher.” 

“Please, my lady. Your flattery is far more than I deserve. I am merely a devil of a tutor.” 

She began hobbling away on her crutches, calling back as she went. “Perhaps you could teach Ciel to be more kind to his friends, then. Good night, Sebastian.”

“My lady.” I sighed before entering the lounge with the service tray, where my master sat at a table going over his papers’ that had been piling up whilst we’d been away. 

“What now, weren’t you done asking for my hel- Ah, it’s only you.” He went back to his papers without giving a second glance.

“You could have at least heard her out.” I said, pouring his tea.

“Her futile grumbling, you mean? Besides, I recall leaving her to you. I’m busy.” 

“Is that so?” It was not my place to press the matter, so I would allow the events of his discourteousness to unfold naturally. Karma often met my master in humorous ways, after all…

The next morning was to be the last before the meeting with her majesty, so I would have to cram all last minute preparation into the span of a single day. “Meeting her majesty face-to-face calls for a formal court curtsy. Mister Wolfram, you will assist her… Now, draw in your chin and smile without showing your teeth… That will do for now, however there is the small problem of your pronunciation. Oh, I have just the thing…” 

I had procured some new devices while interrogating at the hospital in the case of the reanimated corpses and found them most helpful for this exercise, however Lady Sullivan, once again, did not find the lesson to her liking and removed herself from the foyer with a rather unladylike spout of curses. 

“Ah, my lady!” 

Following after her, I was stopped briefly by the unexpected (per the usual) arrival of Lady Elizabeth. 

“Oh, my lady. We were not expecting you today.”

“Hello, Sebastian! I know that it’s unannounced, but I simply had to come visit when I heard that you had returned. Oh? Where is Ciel?”

“He currently is in his study, but I must advise you to wait for a spe- Lady Elizabeth, please wait!” 

I was too late to deter her from barging in on my master, however, and at present he was in a most awkward position with Lady Sullivan pinned to the floor. It was not my business what the young master did in his spare time, but I could deduce that it was a mere accident. Lady Elizabeth was not so understanding, however, and I had to stop her from killing the young master where he lay. 

“Please wait, my lady. There is a reason for this…” 

After giving an explanation of the events in Germany, as well as to say that the reason for Lady Sullivan’s and her butler’s presence at the town house was so that they might have an audience with the queen, a table was set for afternoon tea so that my master and his guests’ could all partake of some snacks while they visited.

“Oh, I see, so that’s all it was? I can’t believe myself! I’m so embarrassed I jumped to the wrong conclusion, and I was on the verge of letting Ciel have it!” Lady Elizabeth exclaimed. “But, Ciel, how mean of you to make a friend endure such harsh lessons by herself?! As usual, you still don’t understand how girls feel! Even difficult lessons can be fun with everyone’s encouragement!” 

“I-is that right?” The young master regarded.

“I know! Why don’t we all take part in those lessons today?” 

“Oh, that sounds good!” Prince Soma replied.

“Why must even I join in?” My master stated, becoming irritated. I myself found it amusing that these circumstances had played out so well. It was good for the young master to ‘play nice’ as it were with those his own age. 

“She’s your friend, so it goes without saying!” Lady Elizabeth stated, turning to Lady Sullivan. “I envy you, all the girls in England dream of being invited to the queen’s drawing rooms! So, let’s do those lessons together and make you into a splendid lady, alright? Oh, call me Lizzy, won’t you? May I call you, Sully?” 

“Oh… Yeah.” Lady Sullivan replied.

“Now that that’s settled, we haven’t a moment to lose! On to the lessons!” 

Leave it to Lady Elizabeth to talk the young master into performing in light-hearted frivolities. The lessons did seem to move along at a much more suitable pace once everyone was enjoying themselves, but of course my young master was left utterly exhausted after retiring to his room for the night.

“I had to sit through one of Lizzy’s lectures. How wretched…” He said, flopping down on the bed.

“Heh. That is why I suggested you be a little more compassionate.” 

“I learned all of that stuff on my own, you know.” 

He was of course referring to the time when Madam Red and Lau had insisted that we disguise ourselves in order to infiltrate the Viscount’s party. Seeing my master having to perform as a lady was always cause for a laugh, but the thought of Madam Red left me with a more sensitive tone, no doubt the young master was reminded of his late aunt when recalling that particular case. The last thing I wanted to do was spark more trauma when he had just been delivered back from the clutches of a psychotic break. I knelt down so that I could be at eye level with him where he lay on the bed.

“Yes, but your sensibilities are different from that of ordinary humans, young master. It is cruel to expect the same of others.” 

“You think me heartless, too do you?” He smirked, but I could see that a nerve had been touched. 

“Not at all, you are like any other human in that you do possess a dizzying array of emotions, but the only difference with you is in that you do not easily give in to those feelings. I find it most admirable that you can go against your nature so steadfast. It makes you more consciences when you do display your true feelings. It was not my intention to insult you.” I pulled him up from the bed by his wrist as I stood so that I might undo the patch around his eye. “But, if you yourself are conscience of it, please try to show some empathy for others. It is becoming in one who would be a leader of men.”

He scoffed. “It’s not like you give a damn about the feelings of humans. One command and you’ll do anything, no matter how brutal. That’s the kind of beast you are.”

I did not expect him to be aware of the emotions I did possess, he was after all merely human. True, I did not care much for the whims and petty emotions of human beings, however intriguing they may be. The only thing that did matter to me was their souls. Still, it did sting a bit that he could be so callus to my intentions. “Oh my, how very unkind. I assure you I am still a devoted and obedient butler to my master.” 

“Ha! It wasn’t my intention to insult you!” He laughed.

 

With the meeting with her majesty out of the way and no new cases to worry with at the moment, my master and I returned home to the manner to get some well-deserved rest. I had put him to sleep several hours ago when a sudden burst of moaning sounded from his quarters. This wasn’t his usual manner of nightmare whimpers, it almost sounded as if he were being attacked. I quickly entered his room to find him alone, writhing in bed. It was near enough time to wake him so I set down his morning tea and proceeded to escort him back to reality. He grabbed my wrist jolting up out of his night terrors, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that I saw it. The contract mark, that which sealed our covenant and bound us together, was gone.

“Ah… Sebastia-…!” he gasped. 

I kept my composure, but was alarmed to no end at where his mark had disappeared to. I could still fill the pull of mine, so why was it that his had vanished? Never had that happened with any of my previous masters, even in the moment when I had claimed their souls’. He held firmly to my wrist with a grip I had not felt since forcing that funnel into his mouth to make him wretch the toxins from the miasma. Something felt off about his touch… 

“You were moaning dreadfully in your sleep, so I thought I would wake you. Are you quite well?”

He seemed as if he were still stuck somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, but regained his composure and released me before speaking. “Y-yes. I’m fine.” 

I turned to pour his tea, already pondering how I might remedy the fact that without my master’s mark, he was no longer bound to the contract. “Did you perhaps have another nightmare?” 

“No.” He said. I turned back and handed him his cup. Somehow the mark had returned to its rightful spot over his right eye, gleaming with a reassuring violet iridescence. “I’m fine. It was nothing…” 

 

My master lay limp in my arms, but the sound of his breathing signaled that he was still alive for now. I trudged along, maintaining my feet only because I had to keep from dropping him, my wounds still bleeding. Amazement was far from what I felt at having won this battle. I commended the Undertaker for having shown such devotion to the previous earl Phantomhive, enough so to transpire several life times, but the person I held in my arms was my master and belonged to no one else but me. It was done now. He had accomplished his wishes as was marked in the contract and I could feel the burning of my seal as it signaled the completion of our time together.  
I could have easily taken his soul right then and there while he slept, he wouldn’t feel a thing. But to be so unceremonious was not in my nature, so I placed him on the smooth stone of the bench that had been made from the broken beams and patiently waited as I had done now for almost four years. He opened his lids slowly, peeling them back from his one blue and one violet eye which widened at the realization that he was not dead. He sat up and turned to me with confused anger.

“What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?! It’s done, isn’t it? You fulfilled your duty, more so than was agreed upon, so why-?!” 

I cut him off with a palm on his head which I used to rub his hair softly, and smiled. “Young master… While it may be true that your soul belongs to me, it has been so since that day when you called out and I appeared. Nothing has changed on my end, but you are correct that I have fulfilled my duties as your butler.” I stood and stretched out my hand for him to take. He stared at it with furrowed brows, but took it after the slight hesitation.

“Is it… Have you already taken it? Is this some sort of place like Hell?” He said, gazing around.

I helped him to his feet, then released his hand. “Not hardly. We are still in your world, but I was waiting for you to wake so that I could show you something. If you’ll please, follow me...” 

I began walking, keeping in mind that he could not match my strides, and strolled down to the tree line away from the wreckage. My master followed me briskly, and I waited until we were far enough into the woods that I could not sense another prescience beside his and my own. Stopping, I turned to face him. He paused, waiting for me to speak.

“Master, I have served you far longer than any other before you, and as such that which binds us has become stronger than any previous contractor I have encountered. I can feel the potency of your essence through the seal of our covenant. Your soul is far more than satisfactory, that much is evident by what I have witnessed, so much so that it goes beyond a mere feast. It is no less than a masterpiece.” I knelt before him, placing my hand over my chest. “Which is why to consume it would be a sin that not even a devil such as myself would even dare to commit. That is why I am offering you yet another choice. Our previous contract is now null-and-void, that much is certain. I could claim your soul as it is to satisfy my hunger, which by now is quite fierce, or… I can continue to aid you as servant to the earl of Phantomhive, and proceed my role as one devil of a butler. I leave the choice to your discretion, young master.” 

He stood there in momentary shock, but as always regained himself with a quick smirk. “You really want to leave something like that up to me? You do realize that you may never eat again making such a decision, don’t you Sebastian?” 

“I had thought of this much. Of course, there have been occasions where you let me off my leash and I may act as I deem befitting.”

“Hmph. How like you to make me decide. You can’t do anything unless I order you to, aye, you cheeky bastard?” 

“If I didn’t allow my master to order me to do as he wished, then what kind of a butler… what kind of a demon would I be?” I asked, eyes flashing.

“Very well, then…” He came forward so that he stood directly before me. “Arise, Sebastian!” 

I did so as he pleased and awaited his decision. He outstretched his left hand, as I had expected, and I took it with an approving smirk, the exposed marks of the contract flaring with light.

“From this day forward, you shall remain my butler and fulfill all of your duties as such until the day that I die, there upon you may devour my soul. You shall never lie to me, and will obey me without question, serving me and mine in all my endeavors’…” He smirked. “And as an extra reward for assisting me thus far, you may consume the occasional inconsequential soul whenever your hunger becomes unbearable.”

I withdrew the hand which once more tied our fates to one another and crossed it over my chest as I bowed. “Yes, my lord.”

Time becomes immeasurable, the souls countless, the lifetimes mere flickers of light within the shadowy doorways of the mind. With each new contract, a new chapter to an endless story. That is what it means to be a demon. Humans were nothing more than meals to satisfy my eternal damnation. Their short lives meaning little to me. I’ll admit that I found their creations inventive, their whims amusing, but little in the way of purposeful. The only purpose they served was as food. And yet, there were brief moments in the darkness, where I would find a full bodied flame. It was then that I realized my true desire. I would have no more of these simple souls that were as mere sweets to satisfy a craving. No, the true feast lies within those souls which are far more complex.   
One such soul would be mine until the end of his days, and in return I would serve him with all the powers I had to offer, until the time came for me to collect that which was mine. So is the law of the bond.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for quite a few days, and I'm pretty proud of it I must say. I was going to throw in a battle scene to the end, but then I thought to myself, I don't want to assume the final enemy to Lord Phantomhive and his faithful butler, Sebastian. I prefer to be much more vague. >:3 I will however give, what I think, to be a satisfactory however unlikely ending to the masterpiece that is Black Butler. Thank you all for the kudos on my works and I look forward to providing you all with more amusements for your souls'. Arigato gozaimasu! ~DemonRomantic


End file.
